This application claims the priority of Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-94680 filed on Mar. 29, 2002 which is incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope light source apparatus which supplies source light to the front end of an endoscope through a light guide for illuminating an observed object and achieves aperture control over the source light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An endoscope apparatus uses an endoscope for optically examining an observed object through an eyepiece or an electronic endoscope for imaging an observed object with a solid state imaging device or charge coupled device (CCD) and examines the observed object irradiated with illumination light, which is supplied by a light source apparatus. More specifically, source light from the light source apparatus is guided to the front end of the electronic endoscope via a light guide and the illumination light is radiated from the front end so that the observed object can be examined.